


Elves, Deities, Demons, Oh My!

by Panda_Otaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Otaku/pseuds/Panda_Otaku
Summary: A Deity that wants a certain object back. A very confused Snow Elf whose entire life has been changed. A tired yet energetic pair of non-human siblings. An assassin who keeps fucking shit up, setting things on fire and killing unnecessarily.  And here our Wood Elf leader thought this would be an easy trip...  (Rating May Change!!)





	1. Chapter One

“Runaway with me.” 

The words from the cloaked assassin shocked the young snow elf mage. The cloaked figure had been a constant in her life for the past few weeks, yet the other had never spoken other than to give the reason for why she was there. And the cloak the other wore made it hard to determine their gender.

Judging from the soft, yet silvery high pitched voice of her companion, they must have been a female. Odd for the assassin guild she was from, The Hidden Assault, which was an organization of all-male assassins in the Icy North; home to all the cold weather creatures but mostly snow elves. But the question still left Enshan confused.

“Runaway with you?” Enshan inquired with a tilt of her head, causing snowy white hair to cascade over her equally pale shoulder. “But won’t they come after you?:

“No. Not if we head for the Sunlands-”

“The Sunlands!?” She cried out, looking to the assassin like she’d grown another head.

The Sunlands were rumored to be treacherous lands that were filled with all sorts of strange monsters and creatures that could change shape at will. It was not a place many would want to go unless they were desperate and completely out of other options. And yet, here was this unknown assassin offering to take Enshan there...It was a bit odd, to say the least

“Just listen to me for a minute will you!” The assassin said a bit peeved at being interrupted. “The Sunlands are a relatively peaceful place. I’m from there… Don’t believe every rumor you hear. Now, as I was saying, if we go to the Sunlands they won’t follow us. But we have to get there before the late spring rains flood the Murkwater Swamp and we’re stuck here until the late summer to early fall.”

The revelation caused Enshan to pause for a moment. On one hand she wanted to leave her home, to leave the Icy North, but on the other hand…the Sunlands and Murkwater swamp both seemed like dangerous places to go. 

“I...I’ll go with you, but on one condition. You have to tell me your name.”

The assassin hummed softly and raised a brow, not that the snow elf could see. “Is that all you want little snow elf?” 

“Yes. That is my only condition.”

“Very well. You may call me L for now… Until you are told otherwise by me that is my name.”

“L!? That’s all I get? Just a stupid letter!?” Enshan asked, outraged at the so-called answer she had been given. 

“Now now little elf,” L began as she made herself comfortable on one of the rafters that helped support the roof, “you will get the rest of my name when you have been deemed trustworthy. Don’t think of it as unfair but as a precaution… Now off to bed with you, we’ll be leaving at dawn.”

Enshan grumbled but complied with the pretty much-unspoken order anyways and retired to her room for the night. If there was one thing she didn’t want, it was getting on L’s bad side.

Enshan was awoken a few hours by someone shaking her shoulder. “I’m up...I’m up.” She mumbled, only moving to reluctantly sit up when the shaking persisted. 

“Hurry up, pack only the things you need and get dressed.” Came the toneless but soft-spoken voice of the person who had awoken her.

Enshan was about to comment on how it was nowhere close to dawn when it registered that the voice did not belong to L. It was a different girl this time, a wood elf. Her skin was the same pale beige color of sycamore tree bark, with pale green paint starting at her forehead and going down both sides of her face and over her cheekbones in intricate patterns, accenting them beautifully. Especially with her hair pulled back and away from her face in a tight yet loose braid that fell over her shoulder. Sharp green eyes bore into Enshan as she finally realized she was staring and a knapsack was thrust into her hands.

“Hurry up! We don’t have that much time.”

“R...Right.” Enshan said quietly with a light blush coating her porcelain cheeks. 

She was quick to begin packing what she needed, which was only a couple spare changes of clothes and a two daggers. She pulled on her clothes that she would be wearing, a rather plain shirt and trousers and her simple yet effective leather armour. It did its job of keeping her safe since it was relatively easy to do that because she was a long range fighter. Relying on quick thinking and magic instead of close combat or weapons. 

Though there was a question burning in the back of her mind that she couldn’t help but voice as she pulled on her boots. “Where is L..? She said she would be the one to take me to the Sunlands.”

“She’s off buying us time…” The wood elf sighed and urged the snow elf to hurry up once more. “They found out what she was planning. Now you really need to hurry before either they get past her or she catches up.”

Enshan frowned at not being told who the ‘they’ was but she had a guess at who the other could be referring to. “Alright...Then I’ll ask something that you can answer and won’t take much time. What’s your name?” She asked and she quickly stood up to avoid the glare that was being sent her way. 

“Nilnia Dornwing.” She said as she put her bow awat in favor for a staff. “Are you done asking questions? We must go and I do not know these tunnels as well as you do.”

Enshan nodded, moving one of the fur rugs and lifting the trapdoor that was hidden under it. If they need time then they’d have to take the lesser known tunnels that went under the city. She motioned for Nilnia to jump down quickly before following suit herself. She pulled the door shut on her way down, plunging the two into complete darkness.

Nilnia was quick to cast a simple light spell using the magic stored in her staff rather than use her own or have Enshan use hers. “Alright Enshan, time for you to lead the way.”

The young snow elf only nodded before beginning to lead her through the winding tunnels of ice and dirt. Hopefully the recent earthquake hadn’t blocked off some of the tunnels...


	2. Chapter 2

Enshan quietly led Nilnia through the tunnels. The ground beneath their feet was cold dirt and ice, making Nilnia regret her old unbreakable habit of not wearing shoes. Of course she wasn’t about to complain. 

“Are you sure you know where you are going…?” Nilnia paused, quietly trailing off at the end of her sentence after realizing that she’d never gotten the young snow elf’s name. A slight oversight on her part.

“My name is Enshan...Enshan Naravyrn.”

‘Naravyrn?’ Nilnia thought coming to a halt, frowning as the possibilities of having the Naravyrn girl on their side went through. ‘No wonder they want her dead and Lusude wants her on our side... She is not going to be pleased.’

“Nilnia?” Enshan questioned after noticing the elder elf had stopped and looked a little lost in thought.

Nilnia shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of Enshan’s voice. She hadn’t even realized she had stopped while she let her thoughts carry her way. The snow elf was now several meters ahead and almost out of range of the light coming from Nilnia’s staff. “I apologize... My thoughts got me sidetracked... Let us continue on our journey now.” Her words caused Enshan to silently stare at her for a moment before nodding and continuing to lead the way through the icy tunnels.

It was several days before the two made it out of the tunnels and were now a few kilometers outside of the small city of Strongfair. Nilnia couldn’t wait to get to an actual village or town where they could buy supplies. It was hard finding plants and animals in the north that could be eaten, but it was even harder out in the wild and on your own. Even with Enshan, someone who was familiar with the plants and animals of the region, it was still hard due to the elf never being able to leave the city of Strongfair.

“Where are we going now Nilnia?” Enshan asked as she brushed the dirt and ice off of her clothes with a small frown.

“L said she’d meet us in Whitemarsh I believe, so that’s where we’ll go.”

“Whitemarsh? Where’s that at exactly…?” Enshan questioned, genuinely confused as to where the town was which caused Nilnia to silently curse her partner. Of course the snow elf knew nothing of the outside world. She’d never been allowed to leave the underground city of Strongfair… Perhaps that is why she knew of the tunnels under the city and not just the ones that led out of it.

“Do not worry, I know the way. It’s just south of here, a few days journey but if we move quickly enough and stop as little as possible we should be there in a day or two.”  
Enshan nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. The weather in these parts, especially this far north was...temperamental at best but the blizzards and ice storms were nothing to joke about. There was a reason behind why cities this far north were built underground. 

“We should be careful… The weather here is not kind and is particularly dangerous during the changing of seasons-”

“And how would you know young elf? You’ve never been allowed to leave your precious city and now toy claim to know the weather of a world you’ve never seen. Do you take me as a fool?” The wood elf snapped, cutting off Enshan and giving her a glare.

“No! It’s just what I heard an-” She was cut off again.

“What you’ve heard? Did you ever stop and think that it was never true? That all it was is a ploy to keep you from leaving?”

Ehshan frowned and looked away from Nilnia. It was true that she had never thought of it like that, but it still didn’t explain why countless people each year left alive and healthy only to come back dead. She remembered seeing the bodies, most were tinted blue and frozen solid-poor souls had been caught in blizzards and were buried under the snow- and the others had shards of ice in their bodies and going straight through iron and steel armor. But the one she remembered the most was that of her closest friend, a young man around her age who was half snow elf and half fae. 

His name had been Nosri, part of the small group of hunters in the city, going out at the beginning and end of spring to see if they could start the hunting season early. The late spring weather of that year had been particularly dangerous which worried Enshan, Nosri was her closest and only friend so she didn’t want to lose him but he said they’d be fine...and she believed him ...Now she wished she hadn’t. But now was not the time to relive those memories.

“Do not question how I know this but please trust me Nilnia. I know you have no reason to do so but you will be stuck with me until we find L, even after we find her too… and if I am wrong you don’t have to listen to a thing I say about these lands ever again.”

Those words caused Nilnia to pause. Was this little matter of the weather that important to this young elf? “I will… I will consider this offer for now, but night is coming soon, and if we are to survive it we need to find shelter for the night.” She said, turning on her heel and beginning to walk into the woods. “Come quickly now Enshan. We do not want you left out in the cold on your own.”

Her words hung almost like lead weights in the air, heavy and leaving almost no room to falter lest they fall. Nonetheless Enshan was quick to follow the wood elf and wondering what all this somewhat odd journey would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated so long as you aren't being a dick about it. This is my first published story.


End file.
